This invention relates to a hinge, that is, the so-called slide hinge, in which mounting plate parts to be secured to the solid wall of the furniture or household goods and cuplike pieces to be secured to the door are connected to each other through a plurality of links.
Nowadays, hinges of the abovesaid type are widely used for the furniture doors and the like and the way of securing the hinge to the door is such that a cuplike piece of the hinge is fitted into a hole prepared on the reverseside of the door beforehand and is fixed thereto with screws.
In general, a door of large size have 4 to 6 sets of hinges secured thereto but these hinges are individually fixed with screws and, therefore, it is greatly troublesome to fix to the door so that the rotational axes of hinges can correctly be aligned on the straight line. When even one of the rotational axes is out of alignment, the door grates and is prevented from smooth opening and closing. Such problems become severe as the number of hinges increases.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a novel hinge which is capable of making fixing work far easier as compared with the conventional work and of leading to reduction in total manufacturing cost.